


A Touch of His Hand

by von_gelmini



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: When Peter was taking the minutes of the board meeting, he was shocked to feel the first flush of his heat happening four weeks and three days before it was supposed to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632193
Comments: 20
Kudos: 442
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	A Touch of His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo. Prompt: ABO Unexpected Heat/Rut

Peter Parker had a problem. One he’d never had before. His heats were as regular as clockwork. Always arriving on the same date every four months. He could time it almost down to the minute when he’d feel the first flush, how long that would last before his slick would start uncontrollably running, how long after that before desire fell into desperate need that he couldn’t control. It had been that way for six years, since he first presented at fourteen. 

Everyone had read ridiculous romance stories where an Omega went into sudden heat in the presence of a powerful Alpha. Those were just stories. Even if they weren’t, there were so few Alphas in the world that sudden heats were never an issue. There were even fewer Omegas. Which meant that reliable advice and education about their reproductive systems was hard to come by. If something went wrong, most Omegas got their advice from porn websites or agony aunt columns. 

When Peter was taking the minutes of the board meeting, he was shocked to feel the first flush of his heat happening four weeks and three days before it was supposed to. He knew something had to be wrong. Maybe there was something other than a heat that caused you to feel that kind of all-over body fever. If not, he could make it through the meeting. The flush always lasted eighteen hours.

The last thing he needed was for Tony Stark to notice that he was going into an early heat. This was the first time he met the man he was hired to intern for. He’d been working as Mr. Stark’s intern for two months and never actually met him. Ms Potts, the woman who hired him, said that wouldn’t be unusual since Mr. Stark was rarely in his office. Which was why he needed an intern. One with as good references and resume as Peter had. 

When Peter had been setting up his stenography station before the meeting began, Mr. Stark got to the board room early as well. He introduced himself and shook Peter’s hand, then set about making sure things were ready for his presentation. After, he touched Peter on the shoulder, asking if he was the mysterious new intern who’d been making his life easier. Peter blushed and said he was and thanked Mr. Stark for the compliment. He didn’t think anything of the way the man’s hand lingered on his shoulder or ran down his back before he left the room. 

Now that the meeting had begun, that touch was all Peter could think about. He watched Mr. Stark at the head of the table, giving his presentation to the board. Even though his tone hadn’t changed, his stride had. He’d gone from merely standing and walking occasionally to emphasize his point, to stalking like a caged animal pacing behind his bars.

Peter tried to hold back the moan rising within him as he felt his slick flow freely. Standing after the meeting was over was going to be embarrassing. Something had to be wrong with him. His slick never had started to run more than within an hour of schedule. More or less eighteen hours, not a mere thirty minutes, after his flush. Fortunately his fingers knew how to type on the steno machine by touch. Because his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth… god he tried to hide it, but his mouth went slack and his breath quickened.

Mr. Stark grew impatient with his presentation and brought it to a quick end. Everyone on the board got up to leave, except for two members who lingered, glancing at each other, passing knowing smiles between them.

“You. Leave. Now,” Mr. Stark growled at them. They hesitated. “Did you not hear me? Out!”

One of the men left hastily. The other, Obadiah Stane, turned to face Mr. Stark. “I don’t think so. Not when there’s such a tasty treat on offer.” He leered at Peter.

“Mr. Parker is not a tasty treat. He’s an employee who should not be disrespected.” Mr. Stark pulled a leg up and half sat, perched at the end of the long table, near where Peter’s steno equipment was set up. “And if he  _ is  _ a tasty treat, he most certainly isn’t  _ your _ tasty treat.” Mr. Stark leaned over and put a finger underneath Peter’s chin, lifting his face to look at him. “Isn’t that right, darling?”

“All bark and no bite, that’s what your father always said about you.” Mr. Stane turned to look at Peter. “You need an Alpha who’s able to protect you. I’ll keep you after I mount you, and not just add another notch to my bedpost.”

“Better a notch on my bedpost than a concubine in your stable.” Mr. Stark’s finger under Peter’s chin turned into a soft caress to his cheek. “Maybe I’m tired of putting notches on my bedpost.” Peter couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “Maybe I’m looking for someone as beautiful as you are, Mr. Parker. I’ve never smelled an Omega as sweet as you. And darling, you just went into an early heat, didn’t you? With a touch of my hand when we met.”

Was that it? One brief touch of Mr. Stark’s skin to his? All it took to send him spiraling into a heat faster and more powerful than any he’d had before was a touch of his hand? The desire that came far later in his cycle, was hitting him hard. It was aimed in one direction. And that direction was Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stane pushed a chair out of his way and headed for the end of the table. 

Mr. Stark scoffed. “Are you sure this is your best decision here? You’ll find out just how much bite I have.”

The man stopped. He shrugged. “Take the little tramp. I don’t want a bitch who lets himself go into heat hoping to troll for a rich Alpha.” He headed for the door with one parting shot. “Hope you weren’t counting on that R&D increase making it into the next budget.”

It was so fast Peter wasn’t sure how it happened. Mr. Stark leapt over the table and Mr. Stane found himself pinned flat on the floor with Mr. Stark’s shoe on his throat. “Two options. You get up and apologize to Mr. Parker.” He pressed his foot harder down. “Or you take option number two.” 

Mr. Stark lifted his foot just enough for the man to croak out, “One.” The foot was removed and Mr. Stane stood. “I apologize for the offense, Mr. Parker,” he said hoarsely. He glared at Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark snorted derisively as the other Alpha left the room. “Now, precious. I believe you have a problem for which I can offer  _ you  _ two options.” He leaned on the table near Peter again. “Option one, I drive you home and see you safely to your door. Or option two, I drive you to  _ my _ home and see you safely to my bed.”

Peter swallowed hard and tried to remember that he was more than just a biological imperative. “To see all those bedpost notches?”

“Well Peter… may I call you Peter?” Peter nodded. “On any bedpost there has to be a final notch, don’t you think?”

Peter blushed and glanced down, a little coy close-lipped smile teasing the corners of his mouth. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, baby. That is, if it’s option two.”

Peter looked up. Even though he’d never met his boss, he’d seen pictures. But no picture looked as good Mr. Stark looked right then. “I’ve never been with anyone before.”

“That’s okay, Peter. I know how to take care of you.”

He felt a fresh gush of slick pour from him at the seductive purr of Mr. Stark’s voice. “I’ve never wanted to be with anyone except the Alpha who’d be my mate. And…” He swallowed hard, holding his legs together to try to get himself under some kind of control. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. When he opened them, he tried to hide his panting breaths. “I still don’t want to be. No matter how much my body is telling me that I want to be with you right now.” Peter looked into Mr. Stark’s eyes. 

“Come here, Peter.”

Peter was up out of his chair and standing between Mr. Stark’s legs before he realized it. “Please,” he whimpered. Though please what he wasn’t sure of.

Tony brought Peter closer. In a swift movement, he pushed his suit coat off, pulled his tie loose, and one hand on either side, opened his shirt, popping buttons. He pulled Peter against his chest and nuzzled against the Omega’s collar, seeking out the scent of his mating gland hidden beneath it. “Tell me no. I’ll let you go.”

“If I tell you yes?” Peter’s arms wrapped around Tony’s chest.

He pressed his lips against Peter’s neck, above where he wanted to bite. Tony growled possessively, “I’ll never let you go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
